fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Meta
The Meta is the main antagonist of Rooster Teeth's web series, Red vs. Blue. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * The Meta vs. Nemesis-T Type History Before he was the Meta, Agent Maine was a brutal Freelancer who strived to become the best. When he was given the A.I. Sigma to communicate after losing his voice, Maine slowly fell under Sigma's influence and became a monster who betrayed Project Freelancer for two new goals: the acquisition of all armor enhancements and A.I. to become the most powerful being, and to reach "Metastability", taking the name "Meta" to represent his objective. His actions have threatened Project Freelancer, UNSC, the public, and the Reds and Blues. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Alias: Freelancer Agent Maine, Agent Maine, Gigantor, The Scariest F*cking Mute in the Galaxy, The Big Dude * Age: Unknown * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Affiliations: Project Freelancer (formerly), Agent Washington and Doc (formerly) * Occupations: Freelancer (formerly) * He's like Tex, just multiple her by 8 * Mute due to throat injury * Freelancer Ranking: 7th Powers and Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Inhuman Durability * Inhuman Strength * Armor Enhancements ** Enhanced Motion Tracker''' ' ** Super Strength ** Active Camouflage ** Overshield' ''' ** Adaptive Camouflage ** Voice Manipulator ** BioScan ** Domed Energy Shield ** Temporal Distortion Weapons * Brute Shot ** Also known as the Knifle or Grif Shot ** The Meta's preferred and primary weapon in combat ** An alien grenade launcher with a massive blade attached to it ** Can hold a total of six grenades, of which a single one can destroy a Warthog, and can shoot up to four grenades in three seconds ** Its blade is strong enough to slice clean through rockets and rocket launchers ** It can also be used as a shield, and is durable enough to easily block shotgun shells * Magnum ** The Meta's secondary weapon ** It can shoot a single round with each shot and holds up a total of eight rounds ** It is strong enough to break through solid stone column, and can load paralyzing paint as ammo, which can immobilize targets * Sigma ** An A.I. gifted to Maine by Agent Carolina ** Used its cunning and manipulation to corrupt Maine into the Meta ** Sigma's main function is running the Meta's armor enhancements, and is capable of accessing other AI the duo have captured in their mission ** Sigma can also process information 205 times faster than the average person, and is capable of observing its surroundings and technology in a fight to inform Maine of potential threats and weakpoints Feats * Lifted and threw a 3.25 ton Warthog * Stopped a speeding Warthog by grabbing it's tusks and tearing them off before kicking it back with little to no effort * Easily ran into a solid stone column and launched it towards Agent Texas * Knocked out an Insurrectionist soldier with just a single punch to his head * Kicked a large chunk of ice across the ground * Sent Doc flying with one punch and crashing him into a thick wall, leaving him stuck hard enough that not even the Meta can pull him out * Was still able to move after being hit numerous times with paralyzing paint, which is said to turn armor as hard as rock * Crushed a warthog by landing on it from several feet in the air * Heavy enough to act as a counter weight to the Sarcophagus * Dodged point-blank shotgun shells * Dodged chaingun fire * Dodged machinegun Fire * Survived being shot in the chest by a sniper rifle * Survived nine magnum shots through his throat * Survived being hit by his own grenades * Survived being hit by a speeding truck and launched off the highway * Took two missiles from a missile pod * Got hit by shots from a machine gun turret * Survived multiple mine explosions, hits from Tex, being slashed and stabbed with a knife, shot by his own Brute Shot's grenade, being stabbed by an energy sword, four point-blank shotgun blasts, and falling down a cliff in the span of fifteen to twenty minutes with no effect to his fighting ability * Has an enormous kill count * Has hunted, defeated, and killed a lot of Freelancers * With Wash's help, captured Tex * Had acquired several A.I.'s, like Omega, Theta, Delta, and Gamma * Would've killed Wash twice if it wasn't for the Blood Gulch Crew * Assaulted Freelancer Command Headquarters singlehandedly * Defeated Girlie, a member of the Charon Security Force Weaknesses * Lackluster speed * EMP * Durability limitations * Childish * Relies on strength rather than speed * Needed the assistance of Agent Washington to fight and beat Tex * Was unable to beat Grif, Sarge, Simmons, and Tucker * Had his Brute Shot taken by Grif * Needs A.I. units to run all of the equipment that he has Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Scientific Creations Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Rooster Teeth Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Military Combatants Category:Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Time Manipulators Category:Internet Show Combatants Category:Red vs. Blue Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:2000s